


狱无涯2

by SybelRin



Series: 狱无涯 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	狱无涯2

＊填坑，通篇都是r，不建议阅读  
＊别问，问就是监牢里的日日液液  
＊相信我，最后真的是一对一的he

“农农呢？”

“阿信啊，你这才刚回来，不如先回房休息……”

陈立信看着眼神有些闪躲的母亲，脸色愈发阴沉，“母亲，陈立农，我弟弟呢？”

“哥哥，你的脸色很不好，要不要去旁边休息一下？”

正蹲在地上烧水的陈立农被耳畔突然传来的声音吓了一跳，定了定神才发现是黄明昊，松了口气。

昨晚的经历太过黑暗，陈立农被搞的神情恍惚六神无主，脑子一片混沌，饥渴都无感了，身体却真真切切地回味着那令他深恶痛绝的快感。后穴里的秽物没有机会取出，以极强的存在感昭示着昨晚的一切并非春梦一场。

黄明昊的神情是关切的，让陈立农不由自主地亲近这个刚刚熟识的弟弟，“我没事，昊昊不用担心我。”从昨晚到现在他滴水未进，开口才发觉嗓子哑的厉害，完全失去了平常的音色。

陈立农抬手擦了一下淌下的汗珠，牵动了后穴的伤口，酸胀的痛感让他闷哼一声，声音隐没在劳改的嘈杂中。

他一抬头，看到铁栅栏外背对着他的范丞丞。仅仅是一个背影，就让他浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，断断续续的片段涌入脑海，让他不自觉地战栗。站在范丞丞对面的男人似乎在盯着自己，距离太远看不真切，陈立农还是感受一丝浓重的不安。

赶忙低下头去摆弄眼前的锅盖，热气熏得他小脸生疼，却不敢再抬头，把自己隐藏在升腾的水雾中。可他知道，那视线始终没有收回，后脊一片冰凉。

上千名囚犯挤在三个窗口前，水泄不通。

监牢里明面上不许拉帮结派，实则暗地里早已鱼龙一片。前几年私架肆虐，死了不少鼻青脸肿的囚犯都是用病死搪塞过去的。近些年严令禁止了私架，现如今结派唯一的重大作用就是在食堂。

陈立农被翻来覆去折腾了一晚上，早饭没胃口就喝了几口白粥，现在终于感受到来之不易的饥饿，却看着摩肩擦踵的人群束手无策。

“哥哥，”黄明昊塞给他一杯茶水，“你去找地方坐吧，我和正哥抢饭就行了。”许是看出陈立农想要拒绝的意图，他又补充道：“抢饭都是轮着来的，哥哥不熟悉呢，正哥说大家先帮帮你。”

不远处剃了寸头却仍然挡不住俊美和魅力的男人对着他挥了挥手，薄唇勾起的微笑让陈立农不自觉地脸红心跳。那人身上也穿着和他人无异的囚服，但贵公子的气质不可抑制地冲破桎梏。

陈立农回了他一个有些腼腆的笑容，黄明昊不动声色地挡住了朱正廷别有用意的视线。

坐着的时候后穴里的东西带来更加肆虐的折磨，陈立农接过黄明昊递来的饭菜，虽然不算可口，但他深知这不比家中，没有他挑三拣四的资格。他不由地想起哥哥带着他游山玩水的日子，好一个少年恣意江湖，那时的畅快都是幸福生活的佐料。

嘴里子弹似的米饭变得咸涩不堪，陈立农猛然发现眼泪居然滴落到碗中去了。

“A1342，起立。”一道身影挡住了白炽灯的光，留下一道黝黑的影子，一边朱正廷狠狠地按住想要暴起的黄明昊。

陈立农有些惊恐地看着早上站在范丞丞对面死死盯着自己的男人，泪水还在啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。直到男人挑起英朗的眉毛，他才如梦初醒一般起身站定。

“跟我来。”

“哥哥……”

蔡徐坤听到黄明昊的声音，脚步顿了一下，淡漠的眸子仍是没有什么情感，陈立农却读出了催促的意味，放下吃了一半的午餐跟了过去。

蔡徐坤的房间比范丞丞的那件宽敞的多，陈立农小心翼翼地打量着，心中了然看来蔡徐坤的官阶高于昨晚野兽一般的男人。也许是蔡徐坤的外表更加柔和，陈立农不知不觉就降低了警惕。

罂粟也是如此，一副纤尘不染亭亭玉立模样，把玩着颓然的动人妖艳，却是只能盛放在地狱里的万恶之源。

“你哥哥，”蔡徐坤嘲讽地嗤笑一声，“拜托我照顾你。”

“我哥哥？”陈立农睁大了双眼，心中的希望又开始苏醒。从小到大，爸爸妈妈对他不怎么上心，总是哥哥替他打点一切，从来没有陈立信摆不平的事。

“是啊。”蔡徐坤从立式的冷柜中取出一罐啤酒，没有打开，拿在手里轻轻晃动，金黄色的液体泛起气泡，“他…估计离进来也不远了。”

“森、森么意思？！”陈立农听出蔡徐坤话里有话，焦急地向前一步，双手按在樱花木的办公桌上。囚衣的领口有些大，陈立农微俯的姿势完美地把一片绮丽景色暴露给了蔡徐坤。

范丞丞的性爱词典中没有怜香惜玉，陈立农一身吻痕牙印都是罪证。

蔡徐坤看直了眼，终于理解了早餐范丞丞没头没脑的挑衅话语是什么意思，一股怒火横冲直撞。他伸手钳住陈立农的脖颈，“范丞丞……碰过你了？”

陈立农没料到蔡徐坤突然发难，窒息的滋味过于难受，他用尽全力挣扎，两手拼命扒着蔡徐坤精壮的小臂，“你……放开我！。

这些动作更加激怒了怒火攻心的男人，他恶狠狠地扒下陈立农的囚服，“范丞丞可以上你，我就不行？”

陈立农绝望地看着唯一蔽体的布料被遗弃在一边，红痕漫布的皮肤暴露在男人面前，他低下头去，不敢直视蔡徐坤可怖至极的表情。

蔡徐坤微凉的唇覆上原有的斑驳，有些颤抖，陈立农分辨不清是自己在战栗，又或是蔡徐坤。男人的唇更加柔软，即使是怒气也没能涤荡那骨子里的温柔。

可当蔡徐坤的手摸上那条早已皱皱巴巴污秽不堪的领带时，陈立农似乎听到了山雨欲来风满楼的恫吓。

蔡徐坤的房间有独立的浴室，此刻蔡徐坤正阴着脸一言不发地放着淋浴头中的水。陈立农在一旁赤裸着身体促狭地立着，双手都不知道该往哪里放。

“那个……我自己来就可以……”

蔡徐坤没理会他，待淋浴头中流出的终于不再是冷水，便直接浇在陈立农身上。水压有些大，在陈立农白嫩的皮肤上留下浅浅的粉红印记，他不敢躲，默默承受着水流的冲刷。

当温热的水柱在稚嫩的肠壁内横冲直撞的时候，陈立农还是忍不住小幅度地挣扎着，蔡徐坤搂着他的腰，水蹭湿了蔡徐坤的制服外套。

夜间残留的大量秽物被水流卷携着尽数带走，蔡徐坤的脸色才终于好看了些。

陈立农被蔡徐坤用一条浴巾裹了起来，只露出一张湿漉漉的小脸，房间里的冷气开的足，水分的蒸发大量带走了陈立农的体温，他不禁瑟缩了一下。

蔡徐坤再次出现时，手里端着一个玻璃杯，里面盛满了立方体冰块。

他不清醒。蔡徐坤把冰块一半含进嘴里，刺骨的冰凉触碰到陈立农红肿的乳头，转了个圈留下水渍，接着下滑，驻足于小巧肚脐。陈立农被刺激的弓起腰身，他知道自己又一次，躲不掉了。


End file.
